


Beginner's Luck

by mzsnaz, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzsnaz/pseuds/mzsnaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A message from Amanda is misunderstood… at least at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner's Luck

Title: Beginner's Luck  
Author: mzsnaz  
Rated: PG  
Category: Humor  
Characters: Sarek, Amanda, and Soran  
Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of Paramount and Viacom  
Summary: A message from Amanda is misunderstood… at least at first.

 

\---Beginner's Luck---

"Soran, one moment of your time?"

"Certainly, S'haile," Soran immediately replied. He re-entered the ambassador's office and stood by the door as his friend waved him to a chair.

"This will not take long, but I believe you may want to sit down," the ambassador said as he raised his head slightly.

A sense of disquiet came over the senior aide as he took the offered seat. "Is something wrong, my friend?"

"Wrong?" Sarek appeared distracted, and Soran's concern escalated. 

"Yes, wrong," the aide replied. "You have been extraordinarily pensive as of late. This morning, I had to remind you of an appointment. That does not happen."

"That is true," Sarek answered as he quietly checked the monitor for the second time to ensure that it was off. Even as he did so, he knew that his friend had seen the action.

"Are you ill?" Soran asked. Soran himself had suffered from several minor maladies since arriving on Earth, with pneumonia being the most severe.

"No, my friend. Nothing like that." Sarek's countenance seemed to calm as he considered what he'd told Soran. "Perhaps I have been too obtuse. Let me reassure you that what I have been contemplating does not involve the diplomatic duties to which I am sworn to serve."

"I see," Soran said as he visibly relaxed. "Then, what has caused such a dilemma?"

"This." Sarek slid a thin slip of paper across his desk to his friend. 

 

Soran took the proffered item and began to read the carefully scribed message. Sarek carefully observed the stillness in his friend as he finished reading. "Most… interesting," Soran neutrally offered as Sarek inhaled deeply.

"'Interesting'?" Sarek repeated. "In what respect?"

"I have not heard of such an event," Soran admitted as he scanned the note again, then carefully pushed it back to his friend. 

 

Sarek nodded as he reread the message for the sixth time. "It is one of the minor holidays common among humans." Sarek mentioned as he purposefully put the note down to avoid reading it again. "Amanda mentioned it this morning after my morning… meditation." Soran noted curiously the slightest green tinge that touched the ambassador's ear tips as he continued. "Perhaps I have misunderstood her intentions for this evening."

"To have a specific evening planned for obtaining good fortune is most illogical, no matter the holiday significance humans place on it," Soran stated as he considered Sarek's wife's closing statement. "The reference to sleep is also strange."

"Indeed," Sarek agreed as he considered her short note. To get lucky was not a logical prospect, nor was sleeping conducive to thoughtful conversation which they often engaged in at the end of the day. Why Amanda had written such an odd…

"Sarek?" Soran asked as he noted the sudden ascent of his friend's right eyebrow. "Is something amiss?"

"No," the ambassador replied as he stood, shutting off his monitor as he did. "I believe that is it past time for us to leave, is it not?"

Soran rapidly stood as Sarek strode around his desk before he could reply. Obviously, they were leaving. "My friend, is something wrong?" Soran inquired as he tried to determine Sarek's sudden interest in departing with such eagerness. It was a rare instance for the ambassador to be among the first to leave the embassy in the evening.

"Nothing is wrong," Sarek replied easily as the lights dimmed. "It would be improper for me to belatedly arrive home."

Soran tried, and failed, to keep up with his friend. Stopping in the hall, he carefully considered the note again as the lift doors at the end of the corridor whooshed closed. What had caused such a reaction? The message had seemed most innocuous… or was it? Soran recalled the exact text with some bewilderment.

`My dearest Adun,  
Today is a Terran holiday referred to as Valentine's Day. It's a completely illogical holiday that; nevertheless, I believe you will find most remarkable. I promise that tonight, my love, you will be exceptionally lucky. We'll go to bed extra early when you arrive home from the embassy, so do hurry. I'll be waiting.  
Love, Amanda'

"Most illogical," Soran muttered under his breath. Humans could be most irrational, he thought, even as he pondered the message again. Why did Amanda need Sarek at home early for rest? Perhaps. He nodded sagely. Perhaps she was aware that Sarek had been deeply immersed in the upcoming Federation treaty negotiations and required additional slumber. Perhaps she was aware that the negotiations had not been as smooth as anticipated, and she had some insight into the concept of 'luck' that she could share. Perhaps the note wasn't as puzzling has he had originally thought. 

With a satisfied nod, Soran ended his analysis and considered it comprehensive and true. Sarek was most fortunate to have such an attentive bondsmate who could logically assist his diplomatic career. Indeed, there was only one word that would suffice.

He was lucky.

 

The End


End file.
